Viola Pemberton
|age = 42 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Beatrice Pemberton (mother) Horatio Rochester (father) Unnamed stepfather |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Lab Chief |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Viola Pemberton is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 42 years of age, Viola has short, dark brown hair in a pompadour hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears a lab coat and a seaweed green vest over an orange ornate dress. Additionally, she has a tag indicating her lab position and a pair of long golden earrings. It is known that Viola is dignified, kind, and dutiful to her family. She is also an amateur perfumist in her spare time. Because of her additional occupation as a theater actress, she has a flair for the dramatic. It is also known that she is violently allergic to peanuts. Events of Criminal Case Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer, Viola requested the player's help with something. She informed the player that she lost a case containing samples of bodily fluids from her lab. She suspected someone snuck onto the ship and stole the case, so she wanted the player's help in finding it. Since it was not long since it was stolen, Viola and the player decided to search the ferris wheel, since it was directly underneath the airship. Civil Blood After arresting Mario Fortuna's killer, Charlie needed the player's help as well as Viola's for an experiment he was conducting. He believed that certain ailments were passed down from generation to generation, and wanted to test that with Viola's peanut allergy. She had one of her father's gloves for the to experiment on, but left it at Luigi Fortuna's deli shop, so Charlie and the player decided to look for it. After finding it, Charlie tested it, only to find that the DNA from her father's glove did not match Viola's DNA. When presented with these findings, Viola had doubts, and was sure that was her biological father; she then left to perform the tests again and prove them wrong. Stockbroken After arresting Abner Milton's killer, Viola asked the player for their assistance in identifying her father. She said that her mother had recently pawned away the last keepsake she had of her father, so she wanted to buy the object back. At Mr Bleak's pawnshop, they found a gold cup which contained saliva belonging to her father as the DNA matched her own. They then went to ask Beatrice for her father's identity, hoping that she would open up. However, she demanded Viola to shut down her investigation, saying that it would break her father's heart. However, Viola remained determined to discover who her father was. The Heart of the Matter Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Viola has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Viola performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Green Substance (12:00:00) *Head Lice (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Dark Substance (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Shoe Print (03:00:00) *Black Powder (09:00:00) *Purse (15:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Wooden Cup (03:00:00) *Makeup Sample (09:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Gold Coin (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) *Particles (09:00:00) *Magnifying Glass (09:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Scrap of Paper (12:00:00) *Gardening Glove (15:00:00) *Black Liquid (09:00:00) *Red Liquid (09:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Strange Paste (09:00:00) *Victim's Rosary (15:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Grey Substance (09:00:00) *Champagne Glass (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Wine Glass (09:00:00) *Clutch Purse (15:00:00) *Slick Substance (06:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Blood and Green Substance (03:00:00) *Chocolate (09:00:00) *Green Fibers (09:00:00) *Glass Powder (15:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Bloody Fabric (03:00:00) *Ring (12:00:00) *Frog-Shaped Cake (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Dirty Glove (03:00:00) *White Fragments (12:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Brown Grains (12:00:00) *Pink Powder (15:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Flakes (09:00:00) *Fluff (15:00:00) *Open Case (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Dark Substance (15:00:00) *Metallic Circle (09:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Blood (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Greasy Substance (15:00:00) *Broken Jar (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Greasy Substance (03:00:00) *Telegram (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Burned Glove (15:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *White Powder (12:00:00) *Victim's Goggles (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Purple Liquid (06:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Shamrock Branding Iron (03:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Particles (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Blood (09:00:00) *Red Chunks (12:00:00) *Perfume Bottle (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (15:00:00) *Dirt (09:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Watch (09:00:00) *Odd Particles (15:00:00) *Handkerchief (09:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Orange Liquid (03:00:00) *Bloody Knife (12:00:00) *Dark Substance (15:00:00) *Soap Sample (09:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Ticket (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Gladys's Necklace (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (15:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Curtain String (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *White Substance (15:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Food (09:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *White Granules (03:00:00) *Whiskey Bottle (12:00:00) *Knotted Rope (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Purple Liquid (06:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Victim's Vest (09:00:00) *White Liquid (12:00:00) *Ashes (09:00:00) *Dog Collar (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Dried Red Bits (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Arrow Fletching (15:00:00) *Greasy Substance (09:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Medallion (03:00:00) *Clear Substance (12:00:00) *White Powder (09:00:00) *Broken Bottle (15:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Torn Cloth (03:00:00) *Cactus (12:00:00) *Purple Substance (09:00:00) *Cactus Needles (15:00:00) *Victim's Tie (09:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Apron (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (06:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Mushroom Residue (12:00:00) *Book (09:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Brown Liquid (03:00:00) *Gray Flakes (09:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Black Substance (15:00:00) *Gunpowder (15:00:00) *Brown Substance (06:00:00) Case #35: Burning Bridges *Dirt (03:00:00) *Goggles (15:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Rag Doll (09:00:00) *Red Substance (03:00:00) Case #36: In Love and War *Blood (03:00:00) *Chewing Gum Tin (12:00:00) *Vial of Yellow Liquid (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) *Yellow Powder (09:00:00) *Bloody Knife (09:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Gold Flakes (03:00:00) *Crushed Plant (12:00:00) *Leaf Fragments (09:00:00) *Champagne Flute (15:00:00) *Ginger Storm (06:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *White Particles (03:00:00) *Bloody Book (12:00:00) *Green Substance (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able *Bloody Chain (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) *Ink Bottles (09:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Orange Fibers (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #41: Talk of the Town *Bloody Glove (03:00:00) *Sundae Glasses (12:00:00) *Beige Flakes (15:00:00) *Bottle of Acid (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Viola is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Despite being billed as 55 years old in her reveal artwork, Viola appears to be 42 in-game. Case appearances Gallery Reveal ViolaPembertonDesc.png Screenshots Viola-Case172-2.png|Happy 1 Viola-Case176-4.png|Happy 2 Viola-Case172-3.png|Grinning 1 Viola-Case173-5.png|Grinning 2 Viola-Case174-3.png|Grinning 3 Viola-Case179-3.png|Grinning 4 Viola-Case172-11.png|Winking Viola-Case172-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Viola-Case174-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Viola-Case172-7.png|Daydreaming Viola-Case172-8.png|Thinking 1 Viola-Case176-3.png|Thinking 2 Viola-Case179-2.png|Serious 1 Viola-Case203-1.png|Serious 2 Viola-Case179-1.png|Unsure 1 Viola_-_Case_189-1.png|Unsure 2 Viola-Case205-1.png|Embarassed Viola-Case172-9.png|Confident 1 Viola-Case179-4.png|Confident 2 Viola-Case181-2.png|Confident 3 Viola-Case183-3.png|Determined Viola-Case176-5.png|Shocked 1 Viola-Case183-1.png|Shocked 2 Viola-Case183-2.png|Nervous Viola-Case172- 7.png|Indicating Viola-Case172-6.png|Glancing 1 Viola-Case175-1.png|Glancing 2 Viola-Case177-5.png|Angry 1 VPembertonC13-1.png|Angry 2 Viola-Case176-2.png|Sad Viola-Case181-1.png|Hopeless 1 Viola_-_Case_189-2.png|Hopeless 2 VPembertonGarment1MOTP.png|Wearing garments. VPembertonGarment2MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment3MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment4MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonDrawingMOTP.png|Drawing VPembertonDrawingBontempsMOTP.png|Holding a caricature of Isaac. Viola-Case203-5.png|Reading a book. Viola-Case209-1.png|Ditto. Viola-Case172-4.png|Clueless 1 Viola-Case177-2.png|Clueless 2 Viola-Case177-4.png|Clueless 3 VPembertonClueless4MOTP.png|Clueless 4 Viola_-_Case_184-2.png|Clueless 5 Viola-Case172-1.png|Performing 1 Viola-Case176-1.png|Performing 2 Viola-Case175-2.png|Wearing Christmas garlands, singing. VPembertonC29-1.png|Wearing a fake mustache. VPembertonC29-2.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_192-1.png|Wearing a wig. Viola_-_Case_192-2.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_192-3.png|Ditto. Viola-Case174-2.png|Holding a flask. Viola-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_193-1.png|Holding a bloody knife. Viola-Case177-1.png|Smelling a lab sample. ViolaChewingGum.png|Making a gum bubble. E@V4.png|Viola and Evie. E@V3.png|Ditto. E@V2.png|Ditto. E@V1.png|Ditto. Beatrice-Case206-1.png|Beatrice Pemberton, Viola's mother. Voilalab.png|Viola's lab render. Viola-Hint.png|The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Violaerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Viola will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects